


Wasted

by ILoveGregLestrade



Category: Sherlock BBC
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveGregLestrade/pseuds/ILoveGregLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diese kurze Songfic zeigt einen normalen Arbeitsbeginn von Greg Lestrade und dem lieben Reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Songfic beruht auf 'Wasted' von Julia Stone und ist eine meiner ersten Arbeiten die ich verfasst habe. ^^ Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Okay. Heute war ein Tag wie jeder andere auch. Ich würde Lestrade wie jeden Tag sehen, ihn wie die anderen freundlich begrüßen, und sonst würde weiter nichts passieren.

Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch; dann öffnete Lestrade die Tür und betrat das Büro.

I don't know, just what I'll do  
Every time you walk into the room  
Oh, my head is spinning round  
and I can't see clearly right now  
I'm wasted, I'm so wasted on you

„Guten Morgen."  
Meine allmorgendlichen Worte. Und auch die der anderen Kollegen die mit mir in diesem Büro arbeiteten. Am liebsten wäre ich aus dem Raum gelaufen um mich dann irgendwo zu verstecken, aber Arbeit war Arbeit und meine Gefühle für Lestrade waren keine Ausrede um mal eben blau zu machen.

„(d/V)? Bist du noch anwesend?"  
„Mh? Klar. Was ist los?"  
Mike, einer der jüngeren, und unerfahreneren Beamten hatte schon öfters versucht mit mir zu flirten, aber ich hatte ihn jedes Mal abgewiesen. Locker ließ er deswegen aber trotzdem nicht. Es schien ihn einfach anzuspornen, oder aber er wollte mich einfach nicht verstehen.  
„Ich wollte dich heute Abend auf einen Drink einladen, was hälst du davon?"  
Ich wollte gerade antworten, um Mike wiedermal einen Korb zu verpassen, als Lestrade sich in unsere Konversation einklingte.  
„Das wird leider nicht möglich sein, da Mrs. (d/N) heute Abend mit mir an dem vermeindlichen Suizid arbeiten wird."  
Ich drehte mich zu Lestrade und ich wurde rot - sehr sogar. Und nachdem Mike noch seinen Einwand - natürlich erfolglos - geäußert hatte, sah Lestrade mich kurz an. Und für einen winzig kleinen Moment bildete ich mir ein, ein Funkeln in seinen Augen erkennen zu können.

I don't know if I'll survive  
In this magical land behind your eyes  
And there's all these funny little men  
They're all asking me to dance and sing  
I'm wasted, I'm so wasted on you

Nachdem Mike mit der Bearbeitung seines Papierkrams begonnen hatte, und auch alle anderen in ihrer Arbeit vertieft waren, versank ich allmählich in meinen Tagträumen. Ich malte mir eine bunte Zukunft mit Lestrade aus und kam aus diesem schwärmen auch nicht mehr heraus. Diesesmal nicht.

Red, yellow, pink and green  
Purple and orange and blue  
Are all of the colours I see, my love  
Every time I see you  
I'm wasted, I'm so wasted on you

-Ende-


End file.
